Internet Protocol version six (IPv6) is a version of the Internet Protocol developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) that is designed to eventually replace Internet Protocol version four (IPv4). IPv6 includes many enhancements to the Internet Protocol (IP), including a much larger address space and improved routing protocols in an IP network. Devices that are connected to IP networks need to be configured before they can communicate with other devices. Part of the configuration includes information such as an IP address.
Stateless Auto Address Configuration (SLAAC) is one of the ways to assign one or more IPv6 address to the devices. SLAAC involves one or more routers to advertise one or more IPv6 prefixes that each host device can use to calculate and self-assign one or more IPv6 addresses. This results in a device management system being oblivious to the IPv6 addresses used by the host devices. Accordingly, this presents a significant challenge to network operators and, in many cases, makes SLAAC an unfavorable option.